


Write from the heart

by Lilac_gem



Series: Mabifaca fics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Mabifca, Mable only shows up at the end, Pacfica is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_gem/pseuds/Lilac_gem
Summary: Pacifica writes a letter at 3:27 in the morning.





	Write from the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction .

Mable is just a friend right? But if Mable is just a friend then why does she make her feel this way? Makes her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. Pacifica grabbed her phone off the night table and unlocked her to check the time. 2:35 AM, she was awake at two in the morning because she couldn't get stupid Mable out of her head. Stupid adorable Mabel with her chestnut brown hair, her large brown eyes and her ball of sunshine personality. 

Pacifca sighed . but it didn’t matter how she felt about Mable because her parents would never let her be with a girl. Even if that girl was the sweetest person she had ever met, the cutest person she had ever met. But she could change her feelings for Mable nothing anything anyone said or did could do that. And even if her parents would let her be with a girl would Mable even like her back? She didn’t think that Mable even liked girls. But what if? Could she and Mable work as a couple? Would her crush like her back? she pulled the blanket over her head and groaned, having a crush was so difficult. After trying and failing to fall asleep she got out of bed turned on her light. she sat at her desk took out a sheet of paper and began to write

Dear Mabel

Hey Mabel it’s me Paz. and I’m writing you this letter at 3:27 in the morning I would tell you this in person but I’m way too chicken to do that 

Lately I've been thinking about my feelings and I can’t deny it anymore, I like you and not just as a friend. Your one of no you are the most amazing person I have ever met your sweet and bubbly and like a little piece of the sun fell to earth, your laugh is like music and your smile your damn smile is the sweetest and brightest smile I have ever seen . and I don’t want to be just your friend I want to be more than that I want to be your Girlfriend. I know you probably don’t like girls and if you hate me and never want to talk to me again after reading this I don’t blame you.

But I can’t deny my feelings anymore I love you Mabel Pines I love you and all your quirks and every little thing you do makes my heart skip I hope you don’t hate me now and I hope that if you don’t like me back we can still be friends after all this.

Love Paz.

The blond haired girl folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope.

  
  
  


The next day Mabel Pines read the letter and smiled tears of joy shining in her brown eyes.

Her crush liked her back. 


End file.
